


A Wilting Resurgence

by Weaponmojo



Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Foreshadowing, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: A short clip to introduce the second main plotline.Ruby's trying to get a bit of work done when a strange Omega asks her for help.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609438
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	A Wilting Resurgence

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this shoulda been out earlier buuuuut I got the flu so I was SOL for a while.
> 
> Thanks for waiting and giving it a read.
> 
> Yes, the obvious villain is obvious but don't worry he's gonna be just as awful as you expect.

“I have a couple of projects I need to finish thumbnails for, so I’ll be hanging out the cafeteria trying to knock some out,” Ruby spoke calmly as she slipped through the doorway to the cafeteria. She knew she’d need to get something to eat before she got to work, and with her meal plan, she’d be able to grab something quick and easy here.

“Alright, Petal, stay safe for me,” Blake cooed back through the phone. “I don’t need to hear about you getting hurt again, especially after last weekend.”

“I’m sorry it was rainy, and my shoes had no traction. I’m fine.”

“I know, just be careful.”

“I will; I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll see you then; I love you.”

She could feel her cheeks heat up, her smile stretching them wide as she spoke back, “I love you, too, kitten.”

With a soft giggle from both sides, she hung up and returned her phone to her pocket. She hefted her backpack back onto her shoulders firmly before pushing on to get her meal. 

With food in hand and a secluded corner to work in, she splayed out her sketchbook, put in her headphones, and got to work. 

The first she needed to work on had a simple premise, a color assigned at random had to be used to inspire a monochromatic artwork. Ruby had gotten “Cerise,” which at first meant basically nothing to the young Omega. Luckily, with a quick web search, that was rectified quickly enough. Cerise, or a deep red, would be an easy color to use. Now all she had to do was-

Movement caught her attention as a rather short woman, easily less than five feet tall and clearly an Omega, moved up to the edge of her table. 

She pulled one headphone out and looked up, “uh… how can I help you?” 

The woman held up a finger before moving a bit of hair behind her ear. She didn’t say a word as she pulled out her phone and started typing. 

Ruby pulled her other headphone out, setting them down on the table as the woman held out the phone for her to read.

"I'm looking for my dumdum. He's tall, has orange hair, and keeps a cane because it 'looks cool.' Have you seen him?"

"Oh, no, I haven't… I can help you look though if you'd like." 

The woman nodded, Neapolitan colored hair bouncing softly with the motion.

"Alright, lemme pack up my stuff really quick, and I'll give you a hand." With her things hastily packed away and her bag back on her shoulder, she said, "alright, miss um…"

She held up her phone again with the word "Neo" on the screen.

"Miss Neo, were you two supposed to meet here?" 

She nodded, holding up three fingers.

"On the third floor?" Another nod. "Well, we're only on the second, you have to take a different set of stairs to get to the third. Here I'll show you the way." 

With the tiny woman in tow, Ruby made her way down a hall and up a flight of stairs. "Do you know where he wanted you to meet him?"

She nodded, typing away for but a moment before holding up the name of one of the conference rooms. 

“Alright, that’s just down the hall. It’ll only take a minute.” Ruby gave her another smile and continued down the hall. It wasn’t long before two voices managed to reach her, both rough and deep, likely held by Alphas or at least moderately intimidating Betas.

“-goes here?” The first asked, a cocky curl to the back of his words.

“She does,” the other responded, a bit more gravel to his voice. “I’m still trying to figure out where to find her.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Just don’t neglect your nose, a Beta’s nose knows.” So the other was a Beta, even if his voice was harsher on the ears than the Alpha. “Now I have a little- ah! There she is!”

The two groups had come into view now. The Alpha was the one Neo had been looking for, his tall stature, orange hair, overly formal attire, and cane, making it clear he was just as much of a “dumdum” as Neo had said he was. 

The other wasn’t quite as tall, his hair a much darker red than his companion, when his attention fell on the approaching pair Ruby could feel the anger in his gaze even if she couldn't see his eyes through the large, thick-rimmed sunglasses.

Neo skipped by Ruby, happily pressing into the Alpha’s side with a smile. “There’s my ice cream cone, wasn’t too hard to find me, was it?”

She shook her head, making a few quick motions with her hands before pointing back to Ruby. 

“Oh, so you helped my Neo here find her way?" He asked, turning his gaze to Ruby. She wasn't very comfortable with how he spoke so obsessively about the Omega, nor with having all of their attention on her.

She took another step forward, offering a hand, "I did, my name's Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you both."

"A brave little Omega, " the Beta chuckled with a devilish twist to the smirk on his lips. He took the hand first. His grip was seemingly trying to hurt her, "my name's Taurus, Adam Taurus." 

The name hung in the air, and Ruby's mind, for a moment before he let go of her hand, allowing the Alpha to take it next and give a noticeably gentler shake. "I'm Roman, and this is Neo, my mate, and life long mute."

"That explains the lack of talking, " Ruby nodded, "well, it was nice meeting you. I'm glad I could help, but I have coursework to finish."

"Alright, little Red, take care. I hope we see you again, " Roman called after her while she left, while Adam's smirk only grew.

"You're right, Roman, a Beta's nose knows, and mine knows she's been close to Blake."

Roman raised an eyebrow and glanced down to Neo, "did you notice that?"

She gave her standard, mischevious smirk as her only response. 

"Ah, well, thank you. I'm sure you've made Adam's day, and mine with the deal we just struck." He chuckled softly, "I'll have Neo check in on them from time to time; she'll be able to pick out everything you need."

"She better, " Adam growled, turning to leave, "that bitch owes me an eye."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Ruby made it back downstairs, her perfect table had been stolen, leaving her wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes to find a new place to set up when a familiar voice called out. "What exactly are you doing?"

She turned to see Weiss and Yang sharing a table. She quickly joined them, letting out a sigh, "I was trying to find a place to work after I gave up my perfect corner table to help this Omega find her mate."

"Well, that was nice of you, Rubes."

"Yes, I'm sure Blake will be proud."

"I know, still sucks, I lost so much time to work… oh well, now are you feeling, Yang?"

"I'm alright, cravings are dumb, and I miss Winter, but I'll be fine until she comes back at the end of the week."

"Care to share what you're craving today."

"Not happening."

"Mushroom and banana smoothie."

"Ew! Yang that's nasty!"

"I know! But it was delicious!"

The group shares a laugh, unaware of prying, two-colored eyes.


End file.
